onewayheroicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Swordmaster/@comment-86.145.183.220-20140407195318/@comment-86.145.183.220-20140408192006
The chance should approximately double when doubling agi in theory, and putting aside the chance factor that allows it to vary quite a bit that should result in approximately twice as many extra hits as well My understanding so far is that agility has a static benefit to combo hit rate (though that may change at higher lvls, I've only properly tested up until around 40 agi - most other stats have their effects diminish or even become useless by that point though) and that the single combo hit rate value determines the maximum amount of hits you can do - it reduces by a little each time you hit in a combo and checks again for the next one. However, exactly what this reduction is, and how they essentially make the 'tiers' for each new maximum hit rate is proving somewhat difficult to figure out, even more so with weapons seemingly applying an additional combo hit rate modifier. So far my numbers have all been relative values on this one - what I can say for now is that whatever the reduction is, it's considerably lower than 20agi equivalent (non-swordmaster/hero) and may be as little as 3-5 agi worth; you may or may not be guaranteed at least +1 combo hit for 20 agi on the other hand - I'll need to get to considerably higher agi lvls and do quite alot of testing with them to ascertain that. In the end I may even have to revise my assumption that the +5% combo hit rate per agi stated on the perk is accurate, just need to gather more data for now either way though. If you have an exceptionally high agi save it would be useful to know a few things though, I'll be slowly working my way up until I have enough data to actually make a conclusion personally: i) which class: swordmaster, hero, or other ii) perks: pro wrestler perks if unarmed, agi perks, others not important iii) the agi lvl listed in stat screen: this which includes agi perk count, but not agi alternating gear - just give the value as it states) iii) any other equipment that may affect it: armour with the hasty or heavy enchantment, training bracelet, etc iv) minimum amount of combo hits and maximum amount of combo hits (max may be difficult to test with high str however due to the target dying too fast): You can either include or disclude the guaranteed 1st hit, as long as you specify which and are consistent, include misses, but don't count companions' attacks. With high combo hit rates I find it's best to use the sound to discern the number of hits, as they happen quite fast, just remember not to include attacks from any companions. v) which weapon were the combo count values with (exact - though i suspect just the type actually varies this (with the exception of the heavy bowgun which reduces agi) I cannot be certain, fists are a weapon too). Trying with multiple weapon types while keeping agi and other factors the same would also be useful, but I should be able to figure out those factors from the agi lvls I'm already working with eventually anyway.